


Souvenir Boyfriends

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flufftober, I don't know what to tag this, Jock!Alec, M/M, Mutual Pining, School trips, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, its soft though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: 'Something in Magnus’ backpack was stabbing him in the back, running his hands between the bag and his back'orThe one where Magnus and Alec are on a school trip





	Souvenir Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> Let me know what you think, I thought why take a snowglobe home when magnus can just have a whole ass person 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ps. this fic is for karolina to full the jock alec and glee club magnus hole in her heart

Something in Magnus’ backpack was stabbing him in the back, running his hands between the bag and his back. Sweat was the first thing he felt but he pushed whatever was stabbing through the fabric back into his bag so it was no longer irreotating. He was on a school trip, he had no idea how he got here, it was expensive as hell and he wasn’t exactly loaded. The seniors had chosen Venice as the end of year trip, so that’s where Magnus was right now, walking with the tour guide and looking at the sights. A real tourist he thought, as one of the jocks, who definitely could’ve done this trip with their families any time of the year, knocked his shoulder sending him sideways into a wall. There was a hand on his arm, Alec Lightwood, another one of those jocks but he was nicer than the rest of the team. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus just nodded, before Alec turned back to his friends. Confused and a little disoriented, Magnus joined back up with Raphael, who just gave him a knowing look before listening back in on the tour guide. That knowing look was Raphael’s thing, he had been doing it ever since Magnus revealed his undying crush on Alec, at a sleepover they had a few months back. Raph just told him just to ask the Lightwood sibling out on a date but there was no way he was doing that. He was just in the glee club, he wasn’t anyone special, so why would Alec Lightwood of all people want to date him. Plus the fact they were both just fresh out of the closet and Magnus wasn’t about to be  _ that  _ guy. 

The tour came to an end and they were all back at the hotel, Magnus’ shoulder was still giving him shit all through dinner. Constantly rubbing and rolling it hoping it would ease the pain, why did that idiot jock Johnathan have to slam into him like that? He had no idea- well he had one and that was just because the Morgenstern family was known for being ever so slightly homophobic. 

The night drew in and luckily Magnus had gotten paired with Raphael, he was a very heavy sleeper so Magnus could stay up if he wanted to do whatever because nothing would wake Raph from his slumber. Half way through the night, Magnus woke up with a sering pain going through his shoulder. By fuck did it hurt. He pulled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to try and assess the damage. It didn’t feel broken or dislocated, which was a bonus, but there was a giant bruise that had appeared, and seemed only to be getting worse. 

After an hour of trying to sleep again, Magnus had had enough, he put his coat on, pulling it close to his body and walked out of the room. Making sure he didn’t wake Raphael as he closed the door, he made his way down to the elevator, trying to be quiet as he walked down passed everyone’s rooms. Riding the elevator to the bottom, he found his way out onto the terrace, sitting himself in a wicker chair, he cuddled himself into his coat and looked out at the perfect view he had. Alone with himself, he thought about the year he had had. The competitions he had travelled to, the ones he had one with the club, the fact he came out at one of them- quite possibly the best day of his life. The friends he had made, the ones he had lost along the way, but he didn’t need them because he was happy. Then the door slide open behind him.

Looking up to see Alec, standing there, obviously surprised that someone else had had the same idea as him. They just stared at each other for a while before Alec finally spoke

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nope, my shoulder”   
“Want me to look at it?” Alec interrupted, and stepped forward in offering

“No no it's fine, just hurts a little that's all”   
“A little? Enough to make you not be able to sleep?”

“Okay fine” Magnus stepped into the light, and dropped his coat off his shoulder, Alec started prodding the bruise- Magnus knew he didn’t mean to hurt him but jesus christ. “Ouch”

“Sorry, it doesn’t look too bad. The bruising will go down eventually” Alec said, stepping away and walking towards the wall that cut off the edge of the terrace. “You know I didn’t think I’d be here” Magnus flicked his coat back onto his shoulder and found his place, right next to Alec, from here the view was better Magnus could see it all. “You inspired me, with your coming out. I thought someone else has done it and got a positive reaction, so I can too”

“Really?”

“Yeah really, you’re… you’re incredible” Magnus never expected those words to be coming out of Alec’s mouth, he didn’t think he did all that special, he came out for him not for anyone else. But to find he inspired someone else on their journey he couldn’t be happier. 

“Thank you, for telling me that” The pair of them just stared out at the river that ran through the centre of all the buildings. The way the water moved and one lonely gondola was sailing across the water back to the edge to be tied up.

“Can I-”   
“I want t-” They both spoke at the same time, Magnus chuckled lightly “You go first” 

“Can I tell you something?” Magnus nodded in reply “I- uh I don’t know how to say this” Before he laughed at himself, Magnus just continued looking out over the wall at the water- what was he supposed to say “Okay I can do this, Magnus I like you”

“I like you too”

“I mean you know”   
“Yeah I know what you mean, and I like you too” Magnus watched Alec’s face go from concern to happiness, a wide smile plastered across his face

“You do?” Magnus smiled right back and nodded in answer, then there were hands on his face pulling him close. Lips touching lips. Magnus was smiling way too much to be actually kissed but he didn’t mind because it was Alec. 

Magnus had thought many things were going to happen in his life but going to Venice and leaving with a boyfriend was not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
